redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mauran Axestripe/Archive1
if you got any questions or any of that riff raff ask: Zaran Rhulain Message me!, :[[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My Usertalk Page!., C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!SRRF, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Black Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Otter Delta :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight, Part Two, Part Three :Death Knight II :Martin the Warrior II- Return to Noonvale They are really good xD Zaran Rhulain Message me! 22:09, 21 December 2008 (UTC) PS you can also ask me for help Welcome to the Redwall Wiki, Mauran Axestripe! Hello, I'm Shieldmaiden, writer extrordinaire, and welcome to Redwall Abbey (I've always wanted to say that!) I saw your Taggerung poem- Speechless with awe. Captures it perfectly! Like the 'Kill him with a bung' line. Teeheehee! Shieldmaid of Redwall Talk! 13:25, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Also like the Long Patrol poem. NOTE, every time I tell somebeast how to post a sig, it comes out wrong. Go to Sambrook's talk page (those sigs Zaran left, click on the icon to the right of his picture) and leave a message asking about a sig. (I'd tell you how, but it ALWAYS turns out wrong. grrrrrrr And whats a template?????) Happy sig-making! Shieldmaiden Talk! 13:35, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Shieldmaiden! I made them up myself. You seen my new poem, "Log-a Log"? Mauran Axestripe 01:58, 28 December 2008 (UTC) And why is your name green? Mauran Axestripe 02:00, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Picture umm...the basic format, for yours, in this case would be :Mauran Axestripe Talk!, just copy and paste when you are done afterwards into your signature box found in the More button, then My preferences, and scroll down until you see the sig box. Delete the entry inside and replace it with your sig, don't forget to check the box below it after your done. Then hit save. yea im not too good with this, see Sambrook's page about sigs, he has it in more detail Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 15:53, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Upper Upper right hand corner of a page. It's in a rd box in whit eletters. Hope that helped! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:15, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Thanks again! OK, I'm gonna try that out. Here goes! --.[[User:Mauran Axestripe|Mauran Axestripe Talk!,]] 04:18, 29 December 2008 (UTC) oops, what happened? let's try that one again.--.Mauran Axestripe Talk!, 04:22, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Now, change that one a little bit... --.Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:24, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hooray! Thanks, Zaran Rhulain, Sambrook the Otter and Sheildmaiden! --.Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:26, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Well, now I know what went wrong. I forgot to check the box! Oh well, it's all fixed now. What happened was It turned out wrong each time I tried to give sig instructins, so i said, What the heck, I'll leave message saying, "ak Sambrook about the sig." When I can do it with out botching the job, I'lll ease up on that- poor Sam's got enough to do. BTW, I'd LOVE to look at your new poems? WHERE??? They weren't on your user page. WHERE???? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:47, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Okay, first, my names green because I LIKE the color green, second, yes, idid see the Log-a-Log poem. You are gifted, man! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:50, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Story, Poems, Content Bit For the fan fiction copy this to the top , though I'll do it for you :For the poems, my way is ::' '(then sentence/line) ::' ' ::' ' :etc etc etc and the contents thingy will pretty much come up by itself after 4 chapters I think Sleepy Zaran Rhulain Message me! 15:26, 29 December 2008 (UTC) PS Elmstripe's story is a nice piece of writing, can't wait for more xD Nice poems You're really talented. Oh, it was Sambrook who showed me how to do my sig not Shieldmaiden. Pinedance Coneslinger Talk!--Pinedance Coneslinger 18:45, 29 December 2008 (UTC) nice poems did you make them up?--ladyamber88 Talk! 22:22, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Whoa! Steady on with the compliments, chaps. Hmm, I didn't think of myself as jolly well TALENTED with the poem thingummy. Nah, just jokin'. Compliment me all you want. Lucky me, wot wot? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:12, 30 December 2008 (UTC) And thanks Zaran for the line poem thingy. I'm going to do that right now!P.S. If you see User talk: Zaran Rhulain by Mauran Axestripe, it'll probably be a question. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:22, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I saw your question on Zaran's talk. A contents thing appears automatically after you add a few headings. -Black Hawk Talk! 02:06, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hello I'm slow on the uptake, so this is a belated hello, welcome to Redwall wiki, all that. -waits for more poems- --- -Clockworthy Tell me happy birthday xD 01:31, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hurr, Oi bees gurt wid moler spech, so oi am, zurr Mauran. Oi'll help ee wid ee mole speech if'n ee wants, zurr. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:59, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Grrr! Great seasons, Shieldmaiden, I thought you'd realised that Mauran Axestripe is a female badger's name! The very idea of it! Haha! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:25, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Molerspeech Whoi then, oi must bee's miz Mauran Axestripe! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:27, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, you're a girl? OOOPPPS!! Mauran sounds like a guy's name to me. Aout story it's on my watchlist! I;d 'ave known soonas I checked it (Goes and reads story Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:36, 30 December 2008 (UTC)) Mauran Mauran's a name I made up. Like it? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:39, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Oh, yeah!! Me like! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:41, 30 December 2008 (UTC) I'm going to add another poem now. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:46, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hello How are you likin Redwall Wiki? Love your name by the way, it's so pretty =D. If you have any questions just ask. Charie Swordmaid Chat! 04:45, 30 December 2008 (UTC) okay, I'll accept snoozing. (WHACK) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:47, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Poem You should put your poems with the Fan Poems. They're awesome. =D Cool poem,matey! Me like!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) HI This is Soren Rudderdale, if you wish to know more about me go to Soren's Quest on the fan fic page, or go to my user page. (P.S. I am an otter, but I have a badger, Lord Celebor Hammer-hand.)--Soren Rudderdale (The Warrior) Talk Matey! 16:06, 15 November 2008 14:58, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Happy New Year! :It's a new year, :We all cheer, :And look at the fizzzzzz! :'Twill get ye in a tizzzzz! Just a random song. 2009! Hip hip, hooray! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 23:43, 31 December 2008 (UTC) I'm an Aussie, so that's why it says 31 December up above. When I wrote it, it was 2009 then, and still is. right now it's 11:16 AM. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:16, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Waaaaaaaahhh! I feel sad when I read The Battle of The Thousand, even though it's my own poem. I got the idea of a sad poem from These Eyes. Who's with me, as in being sad? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:08, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Whoa Eleven hours ahead! Yahahahahaha! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:17, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Make that An eager otter, matey! | HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!! | Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:30, 1 January 2009 (UTC) OK Eager otter! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 00:37, 1 January 2009 (UTC) PS, I showed a guy how to make a sig! Love your new poem! Happy New Year! Pinedance Coneslinger Happy New Year!--Pinedance Coneslinger 01:05, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Pinedance! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:29, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Just fixing color tag. -Black Hawk Talk! 18:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Black Hawk. It was getting annoying. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome, Bram! Well, welcome, Bram! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:44, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Alright Alright, I was just mostly wanting to give her and the other colors they can use. Anyways, thanks for telling me :) [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 04:11, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that's fine, I just changed my sig a bit. Ferranta Brushtail Talk to me!, 04:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you for the welcome and how to make signatures! Here it is:Bram Wildlough Talk! 05:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Sambrook the otter also helped me.Bram Wildlough Talk! 05:28, 3 January 2009 (UTC) That's alright, Just part of being welcoming. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:33, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Hello Everyone Hello everyone! I am new here and I would like to say thanks for all your welcoming and support.Ferranta Brushtail Talk to me!, 05:37, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Elmstripe's Story I read your story, Mauran! It's great! I can't wait for more.Bram Wildlough Talk! 05:39, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I agree! Ferranta Brushtail Talk to me!, 05:44, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Molespeech again Whoi thankee, zurr Bram. Per'aps, oi'll be seein' a Fan Fiction boi ee goodself soon. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:41, 3 January 2009 (UTC) I can't understand Molespeech! Bram Wildlough Talk! 05:45, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Har har! Mayhap you should read more Redwall and concentrate on the molespeech. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:27, 4 January 2009 (UTC) I think I translated it..... Well thank you zurr? Bram. Perhaps I'll be seeing a Fan Fiction by your good self soon. (I don't know about the zurr)Bram Wildlough Talk! 09:16, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Yep! Zurr is one of the easiest, though. Zurr=Sir. Whoi=Why. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 09:43, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmmm... Just wondering, how many of you guys out there would like a name like Parsley Herbert Longlug? Certainly not me! Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:19, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Ewww I'll pass! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:20, 4 January 2009 (UTC) me! no, i'm just kidding! that name is sort of...weird. :) --ladyamber88 Talk page 03:21, 4 January 2009 (UTC) mmmm, it was a random name for a hare. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:53, 4 January 2009 (UTC) The story seemsa bit jumbld together. Like, ie, she states that Sotneheart runs off, the she says that he captured Banna, who is Grin's wife???? I know I'm stupid. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 03:28, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Whaaaa? Grin? I'm confused. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:52, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Oh, you probably meant Grans. Just another way of saying Grandma. You're not stupid, don't be silly. I'm sorry for the confusion. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 05:58, 4 January 2009 (UTC) sure ^_^ [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 00:31, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Testing... Testing one, two, one, two Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:57, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Goody!Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 03:58, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Hiya I'm wondering if you would read the latest part of Lenora Longtail and tell me what you think? I don't know if i've rushed thru it too fast or what. Danke! Oh and who is the Abbey Champion right now? (from your user page) Charie Swordmaid Chat! 03:59, 5 January 2009 (UTC) p.s. Danke is german for thank you. =D =D Danke Frauline Mauran. I erkennen I halten standpauke dat deutch, aber I genau dat. Translation: Thank you Miss Mauran. I know I keep talking in German, but I just like it. =D And thanks for reading my story, and I thought that was how it was spelled, I'll look it up. What I've read so far in your story is awesome! =) Charie Swordmaid Ewt Tun Plaudern? 04:12, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks, Charie, by the way, what does "Ewt Tun Plaudern" mean? I'm no German student. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:15, 5 January 2009 (UTC) It means Want to chat? =D Charie Swordmaid Ewt Tun Plaudern? 04:18, 5 January 2009 (UTC) I see... Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 04:21, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Alright :d I will say Your picture won't be done for a little while. I'm going to have to finish up the one im doing for Soren (A lot harder than I thought) then do it digitally. However yours will take much less time because its an easy one. Oh, what angle do you want it? and do you want the battle axe in any specific position? Thanks [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Merry Christmas!! 16:43, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Sure! Love your story BTW. But, how does Elmstripe connect with The Long Patrol (book)? =D Charie Swordmaid Ewt Tun Plaudern? 22:36, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Help?! Any ideas for a new poem? Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 02:29, 7 January 2009 (UTC) this might sound stupid but, how about a hare talking about food? --ladyamber88 Talk! 02:30, 7 January 2009 (UTC)